The instant invention relates generally to lawn equipment and more specifically it relates to a multiple purpose agricultural power tool.
Numerous lawn equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove weeds, collect weeds and for performing a variety of other functions in the yard and garden. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,733 to Eisenhardt et al.; 4,467,591 to Dynie and 4,964,472 to Cleworth all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.